In related art, a piezoresistance array sensor of a pressure-sensing circuit includes a pressure-sensing sub-circuit and a plurality of piezoresistance sensing circuits arranged in an array form. Each piezoresistance sensing circuit includes a piezoresistance sensor, a switching transistor and a resistance voltage amplifier. In the case that a resistance of the piezoresistance sensor is Rx, a wire is connected in series with the piezoresistance sensor, and a resistance of the wire is related to a length thereof. Hence, for a voltage signal generated by each piezoresistance sensor, its value detected at a proximal or remote end (near to or far away from the pressure-sensing sub-circuit) may be affected by the resistance of the wire, and an output voltage of the piezoresistance array sensor may be related to the resistance of the wire and an on-state resistance of the switching transistor, thereby an inaccurate pressure-sensing result may occur.